User talk:71.101.142.163
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Geth page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 03:00, March 9, 2010 Hey That "Codex entry" doesn't exist, so I removed it. Did you write it? 04:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No he didn't, it was written by an admin who does a lot of work with planets, clusters, and systems. He wouldn't have added it if it didn't exist. However I did leave him a message asking where he got it so if I hear anything I let you know. Lancer1289 04:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I think we resolved the issue, there is no Codex Entry, however the info was canon, the section title was just misnamed. THe info is still there but under the Additional Information heading now. Hope that this resolves the issue. Lancer1289 22:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies My apologies for undoing an edit you made to this page removing the comment left by another user. I'm dealing with a problem user right now which has me somewhat distracted, but this in no way excuses my actions. I misread the recent changes page and thought you had removed comments made by another user from someone else's talk page, which is not allowed, so I undid your edit. This was not the case. As you are well within your rights to remove comments someone else made on your talk page which you don't want to remain there, I have undone my own rash and foolish edit, and hope you can accept my heartfelt (and very embarrassed) apology. Regards, SpartHawg948 04:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : No harm, no foul. I actually thought that even that was against the rules, and left a comment to that affect on your talk page. But if it's not, I will let it be. Thanks for the clarification. 04:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy Issues Please make sure and verify that edits you intend to make are accurate before making them. In regards to the two recent edits that were undone- The geth started a rumor that a constellation viewed from the surface of a planet resembled a goddess worshiped by a salarian cult. You claimed that the planet in question was Trelyn, however this is simply not the case. On Trelyn, it was a series of overlapping craters on the planet's surface (specifically in the southern hemisphere) that resembled a goddess. There is a pretty big difference between a constellation (ie a bunch of stars) and a series of craters. Secondly, is there a source for the Lystheni being a religious cult? If so, I haven't seen it. To the best of my knowledge, the Lystheni weren't mentioned in ME2, and the only description of their relationship to salarians is that they are an 'offshoot' of the salarian race, although they were named in a listing of some of the unsavory races that frequent Omega, which implies a little more than just a difference of religious belief. SpartHawg948 06:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Huh. I'd skimmed the article and just assumed Trelyn was the planet being referenced. Guess I missed that. Thanks for correcting me. The Lystheni thing was a stretch, I know. Ah well. 06:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC)